landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
List of Sharpteeth in The Land Before Time
Sharptooth are the main villains of the movies, sequels, and series of land before time. these are some various Sharptooth: The Land Before Time, The Great Valley Adventure, and The Time of the Great Giving Sharptooth: the main villain of the first film. Killed littlefoot's mother. Colored dark green. Died when the band Dropped a rock on him which caused him to fall into a pond and drown. Mama and Papa Sharptooth: the parents of Chomper. Came to the great valley to find their son. Only Sharpteeth who did not stay hostile to the gang. Mama was olive green and Papa was dark olive green Velociraptor pack (III): when the gang came to the mysterious beyond, they were attacked by the group. But one was killed and the others were seperated by a river. Journey through the Mists, The Mysterious Island, and The Secret of Saurus Rock Chomper: now a young dinosaur, he was hatched by the gang when they found him in the mysterious beyond. Returned to the gang when he and ruby (an oviraptor) was given the responsibilty of watching him. Giganotosaurus: a powerful predator, clawed Papa Sharptooth and slashed Mama Sharptooth. Defeated by Papa Sharptooth. Male Allosaurus: the Sharptooth who attacked the gang when they were searching for the twins. died with a T-Rex when grandpa and Doc battled them to save littlefoot. The Meanest Sharptooth: a Sharptooth that Doc defeated when he was the Lone Dinosaur. Unidentified Male T-Rex: a Sharptooth that looked a lot like the one Doc defeated. Possibly the same one. The Stone of Cold Fire, The Big Freeze, and The Great Longneck Migration Deinonychus pack: the pack of Deinonychus that attacked pterano's faction of the herd. Killed them all. They may had been a Dromaeosaurus. Male Albertosaurus: the Albertosaurus that attacked the group when they got stranded in the mysterious beyond. died when he fell off the cliff. Grey-Blue T-Rex: sharptooth that lived in a swamp, he woke up (although he was happy when he was asleep. The smile on his face was seen when Cera's comment was "They can't! But sharpteeth can!" after Ducky said "I did not know that boulders could snore" when the friends mistook him for a rock but he actually was a Tyrannosaurus Rex sleeping) and chased littlefoot's friends who were following him (but was mad when he got up and chased Cera, Petrie, Ducky, and Spike). Appeared again when he, and a Green T-Rex, attacked the gang after they defeated an Orange T-Rex. battled pat and almost defeated him. Sas knocked unconscious when shorty tripped him after cera hit his leg. he also knocked the Orange T-Rex unconscious. possibly formed a pack with the other two. Green T-Rex: one of the T-Rex that attacked the group when they defeated an Orange T-Rex. He first engaged Bron. But noticed littlefoot. But grandpa rammed him away from Littlefoot. he then battled grandpa longneck. Was knocked unconscious when grandma longneck rammed him down the hill. Was with the other two when they got up. Suggesting they formed a pack. Orange-Brown T-Rex: he chased the kids when they were trying to find Littlefoot. He first battled pat who was trying to by the kids time to escape. He tried to hold his own against the T-Rex. But was eventually defeated when he bit Bron but pat returned and knocked the T-Rex down a hill. He rejoined the fight later and engaged Bron in battle. Invasion of the Tinysauruses, The Great Day of the Flyers, and The Wisdom of Friends Utahraptors: two Utahraptors attacked the tinysaurus herd when they went into the mysterious beyond. The pair eventually was driven out by the adults. They may had been a Deinonychus. Spinosaurus: a purple Spinosaurus attacked Guido when he sleep walked into the mysterious beyond. He was lured between two rocks and tried to get out but he couldn't (however, Littlefoot said that 'Those rocks won't stop him for long!" This hints that the Spinosaurus did in fact escape later on). While he was struggling between the rocks, Littlefoot and his friends got away. Baryonyxes: a pack of Baryonyxes (which seem to have very similar colours to Littlefoot, cera, Ducky and Petrie) attacked the group when they were trying to help Loofah, Doofah, and Foobie, escape. The pack died when they stood on the edge of a cliff and it shattered under their weight. TV Series Red Claw: the main antagonist of tv series. he was the meanest Sharptooth ever. he and his minions Screech and Thud attacked everyone in the mysterious beyond. he seperated chomper and ruby from their families. Screech and Thud: two goofy Velociraptors who were minions to Red Claw. they go across canyons or into small caves to find Red Claw's prey. Mother Fast Biter: a Mother Velociraptor who laid eggs in a cave by the great valley. she followed them to the mysterious beyond. Metriacanthosaurus: two parent Sharptooth. Category:Villains Category:Sharptooth Category:Fast Biters Category:Twofooters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Deceased characters